1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for facilitating sexual intercourse, and more particularly, to an externally supplied support for a penis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a variety of devices for either internally or externally increasing the rigidity of a penis.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,362,398 (Crawford) discloses a surgical splint for a penis which includes encircling bands positioned at the front and rear of a rigid member which is positioned adjacent to the ventral side of an individual's penis. This device is longitudinally slipped over a penis and includes an aperture in the front portion thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,588 (Walters) discloses a surgical splint having a generally tubular configuration with fully closed side walls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,827 (Brunsteter) discloses an erection aid for a penis which includes a splint and a cover which is wrapped around the splint. This device fully encloses a predetermined length of a penis to provide additional support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,687 (Hood) discloses a tubular, expandable member which surrounds and thereby supports a penis.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,192 (Dannen) discloses a prosthetic genital device which includes a tubular body having a tongue at one end for surrounding and supporting a penis. U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,530 (Storch) discloses a penial appliance which includes a base and four elongated support members extending from the base which cover the tip of a penis and extend along a substantial length of the sides of the penis.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,133,958 (Henderson) discloses a therapeutic truss which is transversely passed over a penis to entrap blood in the penis to thereby enlarge its size.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,000 (Bennett) discloses a splint which is positioned adjacent to the ventral side of a penis and which is secured to the penis by strings positioned at both ends of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 837,993 (Williams) discloses a tubular brace for a penis. U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,572 (Marshall) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,196 (Clinton) disclose penial prosthetic devices which are secured to the wearer's body by a belt and include a base having a circular aperture and support structure coupled to the base for supporting the outer end of a penis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,966 (Kalnberz) discloses an endoprosthesis for a penis which is surgically implanted within a penis to substantially increase the rigidity of a penis.